Techniques
This section covers farming techniques and general strategies. General Tips *Always stay with your main units, making sure they're in Paladog's aura, so Special Attacks can be used. *When picking skills, always focus on improving the units over improving Paladog, as you'll rely more on them than Paladog during most of the time. The priority should be Units > Mana/Food > Aura Powers > EXP/Item Drop/Gold > Mace/Ring Mastery > Paladog. *Most melee units become obsolete after reaching the later stages in the game, as more enemies will spawn per wave that can obliterate your melees in seconds. Focus on improving the ranged units, Hood the Rabbit and Penguin the Wizard. *Fist of Fury Mace can be potentially the most powerful mace once the player achieves high mana pool and mana generation, as well reduced mana cost. The player can spam it and unleash a flurry of projectiles that can kill most bosses in seconds. *Poison Mace can be useful for racking up easy damage at low mana cost. However, it will only hit a single unit per cast, always the one in the front. Should be noted that using Poison Mace multiple times will not stack and increase the poison damage over time. *Lightning Mace is potentially more useful than Meteor Mace, since it has much lower mana cost and can effectively knock down many enemies. *Food Mace is invaluable once obtained, assuming the player has enough powerful units to hold on their own without requiring assist attacks from Paladog. *Turn Undead Mace can be useful once the player has a large and consistent Mana pool and generation. Higher levels of this mace means higher chance of instant killing enemies. Skills such as Mace Mastery and Magic Mastery combined with Devotion and Prayer can make this mace more deadly than Meteor Mace. Unit priority and game progress Depending on which unit the player has available, it is advised to focus on summoning an amount on a specific order during a fight. *At the start of the game, the player should unlock Hood the Rabbit as soon as possible, and focusing on summoning a few Mouse the Street Fighter to serve as a meat shield while spamming Rabbits. Since Mouse is the most basic unit and will be replaced very soon, it is advised to not waste any gold leveling him up. **Hood can compose your main fighting force till the end of the game, so it is advised to improve him when possible. His special attack staggers/knock down most enemies, making very useful to prevent enemy rush. *Once Bear the Royal Guard is unlocked, the player can stop using Mouse and focusing on summoning a few Bears to tank the enemies, while continuing to use Rabbits as the main fighting force. Should the player feel his/her army is a bit too frail, it is advised to spend a few gold leveling Bear. *As soon Rooky the Kangaroo is unlocked, the player can mix summoning him and Bear to increase the melee fighting force. Should the player decides to invest gold on Rooky, it is advised to stop leveling Bear to focus only on Rooky. *When Defensive Tortoise is unlocked, try to keep at least two of them on field, to complement your other melee units. Too many is a waste of Food. *After Monkey the Pirate is unlocked, the player can mix a few alongside the Rabbits to improve crowd control. However, their high cost and tendency to move in melee range (since they cannot throw bombs from very far) often leads them to a suicidal path. Make sure there are Tortoises and Kangaroos to keep enemies at bay. *As soon Elite Rhino is unlocked, the player can stop using Bear, Rooky and even Tortoise, as Rhino has the highest HP and the second highest speed of all units. Since their cost is high, the player can start by summoning a few Tortoises and Kangaroos to hold the enemy lines, and then proceed to summon Rhinos. *After Penguin the Wizard is unlocked, the player may start using him as a main unit force and discard completely Rhino and Monkey. Their attack speed is the second highest, allowing them to pretty much hold hordes of enemies in their own, since the Ice Spell, when affected by Paladog's Aura, will always freeze enemies (even Rock Monsters and other unstoppable foes). The player should summon at least one Penguin, as the very first unit (should the player have enough Food generation and/or Food Mace to increase production) and proceed to spam Rabbits to complement the attacks, and then proceed to summon another Penguin or two when there are enough Rabbits to hold the enemies back. **After maximizing Hood the Rabbit, the player should invest on Penguin. *When finally The Pink Dragon is unlocked, the player can follow the strategy above, summoning a Dragon right after summoning the first Penguin and some Rabbits. Pink is a massive powerhouse, and can pretty much obliterate enemy lines when within Paladog's Aura, as their Fire Breath hits multiple enemies in succession. Racking up hordes of enemies for faster leveling This strategy is mostly useful at the beginning of the game: save your mana to max, while clearing enemies till arriving to the base, then proceed to summon various Defensive Tortoises in the Enemy Base, healing when necessary. After a while, just let them die and summon your most powerful units to clean up, along your most powerful Mace attacks. Fast Level Up, Item Drop and Gold This strategy involve using Penguin the Wizard and/or Hood the Rabbit, and can be used very early in the game, although it is more effective once the player has gotten moderate levels of the following skills: Cultivation, Leadership, Skill Aura, and Haste Aura. The player should also have points in Mimic, Treasure Hunter and Luck, to increase EXP gain, Item Drop and Gold Drop, respectively. The strategy relies on going to a Boss Fight, keeping a specific amount of Rabbits and/or Penguins to attack the summoned minions and the backup enemies without killing the Main Boss, allowing the player to collect many items, gold and experience points in a single run. Equipping rings that boost item drop rate, gold and EXP are valuable to fasten the process. It's advised to also equip certain maces, such as Fist of Fury Mace, Wind Mace/Lightning Mace/Turn Undead Mace, to help with crowd control. Heal Mace is also valuable in later stages of the game to keep tanking units up. *This strategy works mostly effective against the Zombie King from the Mind Forest (1-12) or the Mummy King from the Forest of the Dead (2-24), since they continually summon minions to attack. *Another place with high potential is some of the last stages from the final world, Forgotten Palace, most particularly stage 19; aside from some of the most powerful enemies in the game (Dulahans and Skeleton Spearmen), Mummy King appears as a normal enemy in more than one at time, allowing the players to multiply the EXP, drops and gold obtained. With a proper setup, it is possible to get over 10 to 20 levels in a single run. **Ghost Paladog tends to appear here as well, so the player should be prepared: summoning at least 3 front row units (either The Pink Dragon and/or Elite Rhino) is useful to serve as meat shield for Ghost Paladog's Fist of Fury, which can kill Penguins and Rabbits in one hit. Having a high mana generation is useful as well, paired with Heal Mace for constant replenishment. Category:Strategies Category:Gameplay Category:Farming